Estaré Esperando
by yumalay07
Summary: Basado en una canción. Minific en el que Harm cuenta como se siente después de la boda entre Mic Brumby y Mac.


Título: "Estaré Esperando"

Después de haberla amado como lo he hecho desde el primer día que la vi, ella se ha marchado, dejando mi autoestima por los suelos. Jugó a ser la mala en esta historia, a fingir que ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera haber algo entre ella y yo. Pensé que ella sentía un amor sincero hacia mí, igual que yo lo sentía hacia ella.

Solamente anhelaba su compañía, sin importarme que no me hablase. Daba igual el motivo por el cual nos enfadáramos, ya que al final, siempre lo arreglábamos.

No entiendo porqué llegó a mi vida para luego arruinarla. Perdí todo mi tiempo y mis ilusiones pensando en algo que nunca existió. Lo perdí pensando en tenerla cada noche en mi cama, y aunque todos en la oficina piensen que por mi culpa ella se ha ido, sé que no soy el culpable de que se haya marchado.

Aquí estoy, sentado en mi despacho, contemplando la pantalla de mi ordenador. Esperando, en vano, que ella me mande un simple correo diciéndome que está bien y es feliz. Aunque me duela en el alma, si ella vive la vida que siempre soñó junto a otro hombre, a pesar de que ese hombre sea Mic Brumby, lo aceptaré y me alegraré por ella.

Esperando algo que en el fondo de mi ser sé que no va a llegar, vuelve a mi mente aquella conversación de todos nuestros momentos, bajo el porche del almirante.

FB

21:20 Horas (Dos semanas atrás)  
Casa del Almirante Chegwidden  
Washington DC

H: Aún no me puedo creer que vayas a casarte. –Le sonreí-. Y más con un calamar australiano.  
M: Bueno… nunca se sabe lo que nos depara el futuro, ¿no?

Ambos nos sonreímos y sin apenas darnos cuenta, comenzamos a acercarnos el uno al otro. La agarro por la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí. Atrapo sus labios con mi boca y la beso con todo el amor que siento por ella. Al principio, no hace nada. Pero a los pocos segundos, pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y responde a mí beso, con igual intensidad.

De un salto, rodea mi cintura con sus piernas y la apoyo en la pared, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Baja sus manos por mi camisa hasta mis pantalones y sonríe sin dejar de besarme. Comprendo lo que quieres hacer y mientras ella me desabrocha el pantalón, yo levanto su vestido y le quito las bragas.

Lanza un gemido cuando mis dedos acarician su parte más intima y hace lo mismo con mi sexo. Sin esperar un segundo, me libera de los boxes y me guía a su interior. Comenzamos un lento baile, hasta que el deseo nos hace ir más deprisa y acabo explotando dentro de ella.

Tras esperar unos minutos para recomponernos, la dejo libre y ambos nos arreglamos. Antes de que pueda entrar, la agarro por el brazo y la digo las tres palabras que le tendría que haber dicho hace muchísimo tiempo.

H: Te quiero, Sarah. –Ella me mira con tristeza en los ojos, y me responde antes de entrar al salón, junto con su prometido y nuestros amigos-.  
M: Es demasiado tarde para eso, Harm. Lo siento.

22:05 Horas (Actualmente)  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

En aquel momento debió de ahorrarse sus palabras y si de verdad quería seguir adelante con su boda, no decirme nada. Aquello que hicimos lo único que me hace es más daño. Saber lo que podría haber tenido, y lo peor, saber lo que perdí, por miedo a que algo más entre nosotros hubiera afectado a nuestra amistad.

Espero que un día le remuerda la conciencia por haberme dejado, después de sincerarme con ella, y vuelvas a mi lado. Espero que un día se dé cuenta de que con el único hombre que podrá ser feliz será conmigo.

Espero realmente que se dé cuenta, porque yo la estaré esperando a que un día se haga buena, a que la vida le cambie y que page su condena. Que llore por otro tonto que se cruce en su camino y que le haya destrozado el alma como hizo conmigo, y es que nunca le mentí cuando le dije que la amaba.

Juro que es más fácil perdonarla que intentar olvidarla. Por eso sé que estaré esperando a que un día se dé cuenta de que el peor error que cometió fue haber entrado en aquella casa y que hiciera como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Espero que vuelva nuevamente con su orgullo de marine por los suelos, pidiéndome perdón por todo el daño que me ha hecho.

Sintiendo que necesito salir de este lugar, que tanto me recuerda a ella, cojo mis cosas y me marcho de la oficina. A estas horas, que ahora es a la hora que suelo salir, desde que ella se marchó, no hay nadie en todo el edificio.

Una vez abajo, me subo a mi Corvette y saludo al guardia de la puerta. Los dos primeros día se extrañó de verme salir tan tarde, pero después ya se acostumbró. Un día, cuando me preguntó porque salía a estas horas, le respondí que prefería pasarme la noche sentado frente la pantalla de mi ordenador, adelantando trabajo, que estar en mi apartamento y tener la oportunidad de emborracharme en mi propia casa, o en un bar cercano. Él simplemente no respondió.

Conduzco lo más despacio que se permite por la ciudad, pues siendo viernes, no tengo ninguna prisa de llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo dos días para pasar pensando una y otra vez en ella, lamentándome por no haberle contado lo que sentía antes. Tendré tiempo de sobra para imaginármela feliz y enamorada del canguro, compartiendo su cama y seguramente, quedándose embarazada de él.

Aparco el coche frente a la puerta de mi edificio, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Al salir, me quedo mirando una de mis ventanas, porque me había parecido verte, observándome desde allí.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que allí no estás, emprendo el camino hacia mi apartamento y entro al portal. Subo en el ascensor y continuo pensando en ti y como consecuencia, continúo haciéndome daño.

El ascensor llega a su destino y sin muchas ganas me bajo. Camino perezosamente hasta mi puerta e introduzco la llave. Me extraña el que la puerta no esté cerrada, pues yo lo había hecho esta mañana.

Sin encender la luz, entro y mientras dejo mi maletín en el suelo, cierro la puerta. Dejó mi gorra en la mesita de la entrada y al ir hacia la cocina, me doy cuenta de la persona que está sentada en mi sofá. Suspiro y vuelvo sobre mis pasos para dar la luz.

Me sorprendo al reconocer a la mujer que está sentada. Me acerco a ella y sin decirla nada, me siento frente a ella, en la mesa. Con una mano alzo su cabeza y la encuentro con lágrimas en los ojos. Busco por todo el apartamento y al pie de las escaleras que llevan a mi dormitorio, hay una maleta que esta mañana no estaba allí.

Instintivamente, acorto la distancia y la abrazo. Ella esconde su cara en mi cuello y rompe a llorar. Viéndola en ese estado solo tengo ganas de romperle las piernas al estúpido del canguro.

Pasamos así bastante rato, no sé cuanto exactamente, pero a mí me parece una eternidad. Se separa de mí y busca mis ojos. Veo en los suyos todo el dolor y la culpabilidad que siente en ese mismo momento.

M: ¿Podrás perdonarme, Harm? Debí haberte dicho lo que verdaderamente sentía en aquel momento. Debía de haberte dicho que cuando hicimos el amor me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tendría que haberte respondido que yo también te quería. –Se seca las lágrimas y continúa-. No sabes lo que me dolió no haberlo hecho. Tenía tanto miedo a que después de haberme confesado que me quieres te echaras para atrás. Mic me estaba ofreciendo lo que yo quería contigo, y al ver que tú no hacías nada para demostrarme que lo que siento por ti era recíproco… Después de lo que hicimos en el porche del almirante y de lo que me dijiste me quedó todo claro. Sé que al decirte lo que te dije te he debido de destrozar el alma y entenderé si ahora no quieres ni perdonarme, ni creerme, ni hablarme,… Entenderé que no quieras saber nada de mí.

Aquí está ella, volviendo a mí con su orgullo por los suelos y pidiéndome perdón por todo el mal que me ha hecho. Sé que en parte llevaba razón al tener miedo de que yo me echara atrás, pues siempre es lo que he hecho con ella. Avanzar un paso y retroceder tres.

Lo que ella no sabe es que está perdonada, pues ahora que la tengo aquí delante no pienso dejarla marchar. No pienso cometer el mismo error tres veces y si tengo que dejar mis alas por ella, lo haré. Al pensar en ellas, me las quito de mi uniforme y al tenerlas en la palma de mi mano, cierro el puño. Después, lo extiendo hacia ella, quien abre su mano para recibirlas.

H: Aún te quiero, Sarah. Te perdono y créeme cuando te digo que no pienso echarme hacia atrás, porque no podría soportar pasar por algo parecido a esto otra vez. Si hace falta, te encerraré en mi apartamento o te ataré a mi cama para que no puedas marcharte. Te amo, Mac. No importa lo que hagas porque eso nunca podrá cambiar.  
M: Gracias por perdonarme. –Me abraza-. Yo también te amo, Harm, y no hará falta que me encierres o me ates porque no pienso volver a abandonarte, cariño.

Y ahora sí. La cojo en brazos y camino con ella hacia mi dormitorio. No quiero saber en este momento lo que le pasó en Australia para que esté en mi apartamento, y tenga la oportunidad de amarla durante el resto de mi vida. Eso, simplemente, puede esperar, porque sé que no tendré que esperar a que ella regrese a mí lado, pues me ha prometido no irse nunca.


End file.
